Team Work
by Numbeh 013
Summary: Kuki and Wally attempt to prepare crème brûlée. 41 of 100 challenge


_Mmmmmm when I own KND, I'll stop writing for Fan-Fiction and I'll be multibillionaire_

**41/100. Teamwork **

Two teens could be seen in a small kitchen, in-front of the stove, she was trying to cook something, while he was attempting to help her.

-Wally, step aside please! - said Kuki angrily

-But I wanna help ya Kooks - Wally whined

-If you step aside you'll help me tons Wally. -Kuki said moodily

Kuki was cooking some lemon crème brûlée, and Wally was trying to help her.

-But Kuki, this culinary project is supposed to be in pairs, I have to help ya with something. - Wally replied pouting

-Wally you've done enough, you burnt the sugar ... twice!

-Yeah I know, it burns quickly and ... I want to help ya

- OK Wally please lean the berries. - Kuki said finally giving in

-Yeah thanks Kooks, I won't mess that up.

-It would be a miracle if you did ...

Wally took the berries and was washing them with cold water, he added some liquid dish soap and showered them again.

-WALLY! DON'T YOU ADD DISH SOAP! IT'LL HURT THE BERRIES!

-Uhm ... OK ... what if I did add some soap??

-WALLY!- yelled Kuki! I told ya not to

-You did? - said Wally

-Yes I did! Gosh Wally where you even listening?

- Hum... Kooks? Shall I go and buy more Berries?

-Please Wally, the red type please.

-Yes Kooks I won't be long

-Oh Wally, can you please bring some white wine, and more sugar please?

-Yeah, what else?

-Nothing else, thanks Wally

While Wally went to the supermarket, Kuki was washing the pans, since Wally had burnt the sugar ... AGAIN, and proceed to disinfect the berries, that Wally hadn't ruined; Kuki placed the mix, in the pan ant placed it in the oven, she sat by the table and almost immediately, drifted to sleep.

As soon as Wally came back the door, he saw Kuki sleeping in the table, with some berries left, the oven was turned off, and the pans were long dried, he smooth her hair, and kissed her cheek.

-Wally- she said lazily- don't you dare to mutilate the berries ...

-Kooks? - Wally said surprised - are ya awake?

-Mmmmmm - Kuki said - I love chocolate

Wally smiled to himself, and began preparing the pots and pans, washing the berries and cutting them in half, and some others he prepared to prepare the sauce.

Kuki groggily opened her eyes when she heard the blender turning on.

-What are you doing? - Kuki asked while rubbing her eyes

-I'm preparing the sauce, the way you told me to, huh ... could you ... huh ... please finish the sauce with the wine? -Wally said - I think I might ...

-Burn it? - Kuki said - Don't worry Wally, I'll do that. now please step aside, you make me nervous, just sit over there and prepare for us something to eat.

Wally prepared some sandwiches, as Kuki was finishhing the sauce. -Wally, please chec if the crème brûlée is ready to decorate, it should be by now.

-Yeah Kooks - Wally said taking slowly the thingy where lay the 8 cups of well done crème brûlée, slowly, as if it was a matter of life or death, he mad it to the table without tripping or ruining Kuki's work.

Kuki rapidly placed on the cups, the berry-wine sauce, and placed the lalf berries on each of 'em, and then placed 'em in a secure place, away from Wally.

They both sat down and began eating the sandwiches, Wally's mother step inside the kitchen to see how were they doing and ...

-WALLABEE BEATLESS! WHAT DOES THIS MEANS?! - Mrs. Beatless said meaning her kitchen

Wally looked around and saw burnt marks by the stove, egg shell's all over the place, an egg slowly falling down the counter, sugar scattered all over the walls, and so on. -Huh ... I ...

-Wally here - said Kuki - kept messing up, but don't you sorry Mrs. Beatless, the crème brûlée is ready for you to take it to your guests, Wally here will clean the kinchen for you.

Wally grinned at his girlfriend, and nodded, knowing that he will have a long night, after all, he wanted to help.

* * *

_so yeah, never help a chef, if you are clumsy ... that's all I could come up with ... R&R or no more stories from me ... mwahahaha ... kidding, _


End file.
